Save Them All
by Red Lambo of Doom
Summary: What if there was actually fourteen original Primes and one of them was just lost? What if the Fourteenth Prime was powerful enough that a whole new war was about to be waged so that whoever has her has control over life and death? What if the Fourteenth Prime was sent away so she would never be found out? What if she only remembered being a human for the past eighteen years?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Very AU! Doesn't go along with the movies other than the first has already happened. You have been warned.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Save them. _The voice whispered as the dream ended. _Save them all._

Pahana groaned as the dream ended and she woke up.

"Happy Birthday, sleeping beauty." Another voice said, this one physical and right next to her ear.

_Save them all… _The voice lingered for a bit longer before disappearing.

Pahana slowly opened her sleep encrusted eyes and saw a red blob hovering over her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Soon it cleared and Pahana could see the small form of her first as well as her bestest friend she's ever had.

"Mornin' Siders and thanks," she yawned.

"So what's on the activities list for today?" He asked, climbing off of her bed.

She sat up and stretched like a cat before betting off her bed and rolling her shoulders to relieve some stress. "Work, work, and more work." She walked to her dresser and got some clothes for the day.

"But it's your birthday! You shouldn't have to work on your birthday! Call in sick or something, I mean eighteen is a big deal right? Why don't we go on the ATV again?"

"Sorry, yes, and no. I have to go to work later and I'd rather not be all dirty and sweaty when serving people." She walked to the bathroom across the hall. "My boss tends to frown on that sort of things."

"Guhh!" Sideswipe slouched as he followed the girl. "Can't you just quit or something?"

"Do you like going into town?"

"Well yeah, I get to do things there."

"Then there ya go. I need a job to pay for gas."

"So mooch money off your parents."

"Sideswipe," Pahana looked sharply over to the small figure that was following and fixed him a glare. "Just because I'm living with them, doesn't mean I can take their money. Besides, it's my car, not theirs. And you know full well that my parents make me pay for everything. Now out," she motioned to the bathroom door. "I need to take a shower."

Once he left and she closed the door, Pahana leaned on the counter on her hands and hung her head with a sigh. This wasn't the first time she had that dream. She's had the same dream off and on for the past week and a half and still don't know what it means. Not once has she told Sideswipe so he doesn't know of the strange dreams that plague her sleep.

Turning on the water for her shower and letting it heat up while she undressed and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Pahana could only see her usual self; her brown hair with natural blond highlights that most girls would die for and stunning blue eyes that changed color depending on her mood. Her naturally skinny body that her friends are jealous of since she never had to worry about gaining any weight with just enough pudge that –according to Sideswipe- makes her attractive in all the right places along with her lightly tanned skin with perfect complexion.

Pahana smiled at the thought of her smallest yet oldest friend. She's had a lot of friends over the years, but Sideswipe was always there for her when everyone else wouldn't or couldn't. He helped to protect her from the monsters under her bed when her parents said she was too old to be afraid of them. He was a true friend and no one could ever replace him. While he might be six inches tall and most people might see him weak or defenseless, to Pahana none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to her was where their hearts -or in Sideswipe's case spark- were.

Her mind drifted back in time to when she first met her little companion.

_**Flashback – 15 years ago**_

_Pahana was three and playing with her toy cars alone in the sandbox in her backyard. Her older brother and sister were 'too cool' to be playing with their sister while her new baby brother was too young._

_The little girl made terrible imitations of engine sounds, but to her they sounded like the real deal, right before making crashing sounds as she crashed some of her hotwheels together. As Pahana continued to play and dump sand on her cars and bury them, she saw a glint of red in the corner of her eyes as the sun caught it at the right angle. Turning her head she saw whatever the sun had reflected off of move. Continuing to look at it curiously she climbed out of the sandbox and wobbled over to it on unsteady legs and squatted in front of what looked like a small toy._

_Like any small child would do, she reached out to grab it, but it moved away. She let out a giggle as the thing moved on its own. Wanting to know what made it move, Pahana began to crawl after it but stopped when it spoke._

_"Is your name Pahana?" It asked._

_"Yeah," Pahana nodded figuring the whole 'don't talk to strangers' rule didn't apply to little toys. "What yourth?" she said with a lisp._

_The toy grinned. "Nice to meet you, Pahana, my name's Sideswipe."_

_"Hi, Thidethwipe," she giggled and she sat down._

_Sideswipe's eyes brightened. "Hey, wanna play a game?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Alright, it's called 'Keep the Toy a Secret'. The rules are simple; you can't tell anyone about me. If you do, I might be sent away and we won't be able to see each other ever again. Okay?" She nodded eagerly, always loving to play games and this one was new and sounded exciting._

_"Thidethwipe?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are we fwiendth?" Pahana asked as she picked him up._

_Sideswipe smiled, "Sure."_

_"Can we bethtetht fwiendth fo'eva'?"_

_He reached up and patted her cheek. "Of course we can, Sweetspark. We'll be the best of friends the entire multiverse has ever seen."_

_**End Flashback – Present Time**_

Pahana smiled at the memory. They really were the best of friends and nothing could separate them.

Moving away from the mirror that was slowly fogging from steam, she entered the shower and washed herself as she mulled over her dream.

_How am I supposed to save people when I don't even know who I'm supposed to save? Or what I'm supposed to save them from?_

Quickly finishing her shower and getting dressed for the day, she walked out of the bathroom and dropped her PJ's into her laundry before walking down stairs and stopping at the living room to see her little bother, Austin, and Sideswipe playing _Black Ops 2_ zombies. She watched them play for a few minutes before moving down the hallway to the kitchen at the back of the house and grabbing a box of cereal and eating the Fruit Loops straight out of the box then walking back to the living room. Wiping her hands on her pants to get the crumbs off, Pahana walked over to where Sideswipe was sitting in the recliner and picking him up she sat down and plopped him on her stomach once the seat was reclined all the way back. She continued to eat while Sideswipe continued to play on the miniature Xbox controller she had to make for him so that he could play better.

Pahana watched them play for about an hour before she had to get ready for work, doing usual, brush her hair and teeth, put her hair up in a ponytail and all that fun stuff. The only thing she didn't do was put on make-up and that's because she never did like hiding behind a mask except for on Halloween but that was the only exception.

"Yo, Siders!" She called once she was done getting ready. "Time ta go!"

Said mech drove into the hallway in his little Lamborghini Gallardo alternate mode. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." He stopped by the door and transformed into his bi-pedal mode just as Pahana picked him up and set him on her shoulder and walked out to her car. A raised 1970, red with black racing stripes Chevy El Camino SS. A wreck when she first found it in the junk yard, but a few years of tinkering and rebuilding, she was able to make it into a sweet ride.

She set Sideswipe down in the passenger seat as well as her stuffed TARDIS backpack. She started her car and the sound of its engine never failed to make her happy as it roared to life till it settled into a rumbling purr then putting her car into drive and pulled out of the driveway.

As Pahana drove, Sideswipe put in Linkin Park_'s Living Things_ cd and cranked it up so the base was vibrating the car. She grinned as Sides started dancing to the music and head banging when the song called for it.

Thirty minutes later of speeding down back roads, they entered Pahana's hometown, Treachery, located smack dab in the Middle of Nowhere, Montana. Surrounded by trees, mountains, and more trees. A place where cell service is only a dream.

Pahana cruised along the main road and pulled into the homely small town diner's parking lot where she worked. She turned off the engine and getting her things as she climbed out while Sideswipe jumped down with practiced ease. Locking her car and walking in through the back door, she greeted her co-workers as she put on her apron and clocked in. They all greeted the the brown haired girl in return and gave her many 'Happy Birthdays' as she walked through the kitchen.

Bending down to pick Sideswipe up and put him on her shoulder while she peeked out of the kitchen. "Looks like we have our regulars." Pahana said, looking around.

"Sometimes I wished we lived in a bigger town." Sideswipe complained.

"Not my fault we live here." Walking up to the front to do her job, they both saw a group of six new people they have never seen around town come in.

"Hi, welcome to Ma's Country Dine-in, how many?" Pahana asked routinely even if it was pretty obvious how many people there were.

"Seven," A man with brown hair and brown eyes in the front answered. He looked as if he's been through Hell recently and still ready to kick some ass.

Pahana grabbed the required number of menus as Sideswipe asked. "Booth or table?"

A black guy noticed Sides on Pahna's shoulder and grinned. "Dude! Nice toy!"

"'ey!" Sideswipe shouted. He jumped off her shoulder and onto the counter and put his hands on his hips. "Who ya callin' a toy?"

"Easy there Siders," Pahana said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down. "We've never seen them around here so they're probably just passing through."

"It can talk?" Another one with sandy hair mumbled to the others.

He looked up at his friend, "But they called me a toy!"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sideswipe."

"Yeah?"

"You're six inches tall. What else do you expect them to call you? A giant fragging robot?" Pahana looked to the group of people and before he could say anything, she asked again, "Table or booth?"

"Table please," the first guy answered.

Putting Sideswipe back on her shoulder and heading toward an empty table she lead the men and placed four menus on one table before dragging a table closer along with the chairs that went with it before placing the other three menus down.

"Hey man," The black guy spoke up. "I'm sorry for calling you a toy." Sideswipe only glared at the human.

"Be a big boy, Sides, and except the apology." Pahana said sternly with her own glare.

"Fine." Said mech grumbled. "Apology accepted."

Pahana rubbed her eyes and sighed before walking to the kitchen to grab a spray bottle and a rag then walking back out to clean a table. "I know you don't like being called a toy, but have a little patience with the noobs. They've probably never seen a walking, talking, six inch tall robot that can think for its self and act for its self. Give 'em a little credit."

Sideswipe sighed, "Fine."

She smiled down at him. "Besides, I'm fairly certain you're the _only _sentient robot on earth and you said so yourself that you're not even..." Pahana paused while glancing around real quick before speaking in a whisper so only Sideswipe, who was still on her shoulder, could hear her. "You're not even from this dimension."

"Eh, true."

Finishing with the table they went back into the kitchen to see if anyone needed help. Pahana got some more 'Happy Birthday's' along the way from more people that came in after both of them arrived. She thanked them all and moved to the bar where Sideswipe was sitting, watching the football game that was on the small main tv hanging up in the corner of the diner.

"Who's winning?" Pahana asked him as she walked behind the counter and poured herself a soda and walked back out and sat in an empty seat.

"Seahawks."

"Sweet. Who're they playing?"

"Steelers."

"Boo Steelers. Go Seahawks!" Pahana cheered, waving around my soda. Everyone that heard and was born and raised in Montana echoed the last part and she grinned.

Angie walked by the two best friends and stopped at the new group of people's table and took their orders.

Angie was in her twenties and she was pale and had black hair, a nose ring, and tattoo sleeves that were still in the process of being put on. Each sleeve went down to elbows. Sideswipe wondered why she would even be allowed to work here but he guessed it had to do with the diner's owner, Ma, who excepted anyone in need of a job so long as a position was needed.

"Hey," Angie said loud enough so Sideswipe and Pahana could hear. "Don't pay any attention to that girl and her toy robot. She only probably had some nerd make it so she could get attention." Everyone within hearing range stopped talking so there was now only a slight whispering buzz from people across the restaurant and the TV.

"Angie," Pahana said calmly while holding Sideswipe back from doing something he would regret later. She turned to her to address the twenty year old fully. "If you're going to say something about us, then please say to our faces rather than people who have no idea who we are and are most likely just here for food. So please say it to us if it is us you have a problem with."

"Yeah I do have a problem," She crossed her arms. "I have a problem with the way you act around here. You act as if you own this place just because you have an oh-so-special toy that everyone says they love when in reality they don't. And your highlights are probably fake. It wouldn't surprise me if you went to a professional to get them done."

Pahana put Sideswipe down on the bar and calmly stood up to stand in front of Angie. "You can insult me all you want, but you do _not_ insult my friends."

She leaned in close, "I can insult them all you want. If you had any that is."

Pahana's head suddenly snapped to the right and she blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened. As her left cheek started stinging she frowned and reached up to touch her now stinging cheek. Pahana looked at Angie and saw her expecting retaliation. A part of Pahana was screaming at her to punch the woman in front of her, but she knew that would be the wrong thing to do at a time like this so she held her ground and looked at her, refusing to strike her back no matter how much she was inching to. After all, someone had to be the bigger one here and it might as well be her.

There was a flicker of confusion that ran through Angie's eyes before rage filled them and before anyone could react, she reached an arm back to punch Pahana but there was one person there that was faster than everyone else. And he wasn't really a person.

As Angie started forward to punch Pahana, a bolt of light appeared and hit her fist making her yelp in both surprise and pain as she clutched her burnt hand to her chest. By this time, everyone in the diner was silent and watching what would happen next.

Everyone turned to the owner of the bolt of light to see Sideswipe with his gun out and looking madder than Pahana have ever seen him.

"Touch her again and I swear to Primus it'll be the last thing you do." Sideswipe growled, tone low and threatening.

"I'm not afraid of you, you little piece of shit." Angie growled back. Sideswipe's little engine growled as he raised his gun higher, daring her to make a move.

Pahana decided to intervene and picked him up before he could do anything too drastic and held him against her chest as she walked through the kitchen and grabbed her keys and headed outside and unlocking her car, she got in and just sat there in the driver seat.

"It's alright, Ketchup," Pahana whispered to him, rubbing his back. "I'm okay."

He frowned and shook his head. "No it's not alright!" He reached up and touched her tingling cheek. "She hit you and you didn't do anything."

She hugged him close to herself and he wrapped his little arms around Pahana's neck. "But I did do something. I didn't stoop to her level and hit her back. I was the stronger of the two of us. Besides, why would I need to hit anyone when I have you to be there to protect me and shoot them with your little lasers?" His arms tightened as she felt him vibrate with laughter and she smiled. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. What kind of –as you said when we first met- bethtetht fwiend would I be if I didn't protect you?"

"Okay, number one: Don't make fun of me just because I had a lisp. And number two: You would be a terrible friend," Pahana deadpanned.

"Who even came up with calling it a 'lisp'?"

A laugh bubbled in her chest. "I don't know, but they were evil to put that 's' is it." Pahana leaned back into her seat and they sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes before they head to back inside with Sideswipe once again on his usual place on her shoulder. They went back inside to see everyone going about their usual roles as if nothing had happened.

The manager for the night, Hank, stopped Pahana before she could get back to work. "Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Great! Best birthday… ever…" She sighed.

Sideswipe patted her shoulder. "Don't worry 'Hana, days not over yet." She smiled at him and reaching up, she gave him a little push.

"Pahana!" Said girl turned around to see her boyfriend.

"Shawn!" She cried happily. Pahana set Sideswipe down on one of the counters in the kitchen and hugged Shawn.

Shawn had light brown hair –a couple shades darker than a sandy color- that flopped a little when he shook his head, with brown eyes. He had a sturdy build and was 6'1½" and was nineteen. He also knew how to play around with a car just right so it used less gas than it normally would if you bought it from the company.

He pulled away and touched the cheek were she was slapped. "Are you alright? I heard what happened." He looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

"She's fine, bro," They turned to look at Sideswipe, who was puffing out his chest with pride. "I was there to take care of her."

Pahana grinned and looked back at Shawn. "Yes. My little Bottle of Ketchup was quite heroic, you should have seen him." She turned to Hank. "What about Angie?"

"As soon as I get the chance to talk to Ma, she's going to be looking for a be job elsewhere," Hank said as he walked out of the kitchen. He paused at the door and turned to to look back at the birthday girl. "Why don't you take the rest of night off? As a birthday present from me."

"I can't ask for that."

Hank raised a hand. "You didn't ask. Now go have some fun instead of staying here with all of us old people. And don't worry about your paycheck, I'll make sure you still get your money as if you were still working tonight."

Pahana couldn't help but laugh. "You're not that old, Hank. You're only three years older than me."

Hank grinned, "Yeah, but I just had a five year old tell me I was old the other day"

"Ha!" The three turned to see Sideswipe with his arms crossed against his chassis and all his weight on one leg. "You want old? Try asking me how old _I_ am."

Already knowing the answer, Pahana couldn't help but entertain him. "And how old are you, Sideswipe?"

"Older than all of you put together and then some," he stated with a smirk.

Hank only smiled and turned to leave before stopping halfway and turning back to to look at Pahana. "Oh, before I forget. Those new people that you seated wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, thanks. Now get back to work 'old man'." She laughed as a towel was thrown at her in response.

Picking up Sideswipe and putting him once again on her shoulder and walking out of the kitchen, this time with Shawn right behind her. Shawn sat down at the counter as she reached the table, smiling at them as they all perked up as soon as they saw the girl, each of them glad to see her fine aside from the now faint red mark that was still on her cheek.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The brown haired guy asked me.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Uh I'm not sure if Hank, my manager, already told you this, but don't mind Angie. She's kind of always been like that towards Sides and I."

"Glad to hear you're all right. My name is Will." The man with brown hair held his hand out to me. Pahana smiled and shook it politely. He started introducing everyone in at the table, starting with the man on his right. "And this is Epps," the black man smiled and nodded. "Fig-" He motioned to the Mexican with dark eyes, sitting next to Robert. "David-" A blonde-haired, hazel-eyed Caucasian man smiled and waved. "Alex-" Another Caucasian, this one with brown hair and soft hazel eyes who was sitting across from David, nodded. "Anthony-" An Italian grinned. "And Jackson-" He finished, motioning to an Asian man.

"Pahana Kryesor." She introduced herself to them in return. "And this is my partner in crime, Sideswipe." She motioned to said mech sitting on her shoulder. He gave a little wave as he was introduced. They both quickly noticed they all stiffen as soon as Sideswipe's name was spoken. They glanced at each other before Pahana made a mental note for later.

"'Kryesor'?" Alex spoke up with a Russian accent. "That's an interesting name."

"Um, thanks." Pahana looked to Sideswipe. "What did you say it meant again?"

"It means 'Prime' in Albanian." He reminded her yet again. She again noted how the group of men in front of her glanced at each other as soon as he said 'Prime'. She turned to Sideswipe again and started speaking in the language they created and only they knew.

Pahana frowned at him. '_Do you know?'_

He frowned back and narrowing his optics he tilted his head away from the table in front of them._ 'No, but I'm suspicious.'_

She raised an eyebrow. '_Of what?'_

He reached up and put a finger to his helm. '_Of what they know.' _He let his hand fall back to his side.

Pahana looked at him for a moment before looking away, deciding to ask him about it later. Turning back to the table, she noticed them all giving the two weird looks but she waved the looks away.

"Sorry, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and we tend to do that a lot. Drives my family crazy." She told them with a smile.

"Don't forget about me too." Shawn spoke up.

"Yes, we also annoy him too with our conversations," Pahana grinned.

"Yeah, only 'cause you go on for hours on end." He grumbled.

She looked back at him. "Yeah, so? What's your point?" A glare was her response making her chuckle and turn back to the table.

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Anyways, I just wanted to say good job for not hitting that woman back and we were all wondering if you were all right."

"We'll someone had to be the bigger person." She told them simply. "And don't worry; with Sides here to always protect me, nothing can hurt me. Besides, if I ever fall down, I'm always pretty quick to get right back up. Nothing can keep me down for long." I grinned. "Except gravity. I haven't quite figured out how to keep it from bringing me back down to earth." Everyone at the table chuckled or grinned or both.

Sideswipe burst out laughing as he recalled the same particular memory as Pahana thinking of.

"Hey! Don't be laughin' at me ya little frag tard!" Pahana playfully scowled at him. "I thought it would work!"

"Yeah, but you failed miserably!" He gasped between laughing. Grinning and picking him up off her shoulder so he wouldn't fall, she placed him of the table.

"What did you fail miserably at?" Fig asked.

She grinned and told them. "When I was six, I glued some of those colorful craft feathers onto some cardboard. I then climbed onto the roof of our two story house and jumped off, trying to fly like the birds." They all started laughing at her stupidity. Some people around us that heard the story also chuckled, a few of the older people that lived here remembering the instance and her broken leg that accompanied it..

It was nice to know people got a kick out of her failure.

"At least you didn't try and jump a tricycle through a ring of fire," David laughed.

Grabbing a chair from the counter, Pahana sat down at the table and grinned. "Oh do tell."

So they talked for hours, exchanging stories and laughs. Pahana got many 'Happy Birthdays' when Shawn excused himself and new costumers came in. He gave her a kiss goodbye and the two got a couple cat calls from a few of the people in the group she was talking to, making her blush a deep shade of red which of course Epps told her she looked like a stop sign. Pahana laughed and told him Sideswipe was the only actual stop sigh around. Who of course objected and everyone started to make fun of each other and they somehow started seeing who could say the better 'Yo mama' jokes. Sideswipe got slightly offended when Pahana pulled out the 'Yo mama so ugly she couldn't even get a date with a trash compactor' joke. Got a round of laughs from everyone with that one though.

After getting a call from her dad that they needed to get home, she told them the two of them had to go. Sideswipe and Pahana said their goodbyes and left through the kitchen after getting her things. Of course reaching outside, Pahana had to completely stop in her tracks as she saw a car they never get around here. And it was one of her absolute favorites.

The car was a beautiful silver 2009 Corvette Stingray that practically glowed in the streets lights.

Sideswipe whistled at the sight of it. "Alright, I'll admit, it's a beautiful car, but I still prefer my Lamborghini alt."

Pahana grinned at him as she walked up to the car and trailed a finger over it. She was just a little surprised at how warm she found it, but passed it off as the heat of the warm summer night. "I kinda wish I found it in the junkyard. Then I could take it home and fix it up." She thought for a second as she observed the car in front of her. "The silver is a nice color. Personally I would have gone with a metallic blue with silver highlights." Pahana walked to the back of the car and looked around the parking lot to make sure they were alone.

Not being able to contain herself she grinned and squealed, "Eeeeh! Sexy carbutt!" She promptly slapped both hands onto the back of the Corvette. Though she could have sworn she felt the car jump a little as soon as her hands connected with it. She ignored it in favor of feeling around the back-end of the car and was in the middle of tracing the tail lights when Sides decided to speak up.

"Are you done yet? This is getting awkward on my part." He huffed from where he sat on her shoulder.

"Why my dear Sideswipe, I do believe you are jealous." Pahana commented as she started tracing the stingray emblem.

"What! No I'm not!" He rejected a little too quickly.

"Yes you are. You're jealous because I'm paying attention to another car's carbutt. Besides," she told him. "You're my best friend which would make staring at your carbutt a little awkward." Pahana paused in her ministries as a thought passed. "Of course Gallardos _do_ have nice carbutts… Alright fine. I'll stop touching this car's very beautiful... _sexy_... carbutt if it will make you happy." She proceeded to pout as she reluctantly stopped and even more reluctantly stepped away from the car.

Sideswipe threw up his arms. "_Thank_ you!"

"You just like to ruin all my fun, don't you?" She pouted as she walked back to her own car and unlocked it and got in.

"No, I just try to keep you out of trouble." Pahana could only continue to pout as she turned over the engine till the rumbling of it filled the cab and pulled away from her work and the beautiful car she was most likely never to see again.

Pulling onto the back road that lead to her house, Pahana let Sideswipe put in her _Five Finger Death Punch_ and blast the music till the base was vibrating the entire car like before. They both sang to the songs without a care in the world if they sounded terrible.

As they sang, Pahana caught a flash of red and blue in her rear view mirror and cursed. She turned off the radio and started to slow as she turned on her blinker to signal she was pulling over. Of course she would have come to a stop faster if it wasn't for the fact the police car decided to ram her car, jerking both passengers forward and sending Sideswipe falling to the seat.

"What the Pit?!" Sideswipe shouted as soon as he recovered.

"Hell if I know, but I'm not stickin' around to find out!" Pahana floored the accelerator while the force of the acceleration pressed her and Sideswipe into into the seat as the car jerked forward again this time from the fast speeding up.

As the car flew down the road with the cop right behind them with its lights and sirens on, Pahana quickly snatched up Sideswipe and gently shoved him into the center console so he would be better protected and also so he wouldn't go flying every time she took a corner sharply. Not surprisingly, he protested and told her to let him out, but she ignored him and concentrated on the road in front of her. Every now and then, the cop would suddenly speed up and ram Pahana's car just enough to make the car jerk and swerve a little but not enough to throw it off the road, making her think it was just toying with her like she was a mouse and it was the cat.

But apparently it got bored of its little game.

The cop car suddenly sped up and pulling a pit maneuver, it slammed into the left rear side of the El Camino as she started to turn right on a tight turn. She lost control of the car as it spun around from the force the cop hit it with. Neither Sideswipe nor Pahana had time to scream or swear before the car crashed through a small tree on the side of the road and wrapping itself around a much larger one behind it.

Pahana slumped in her seat as she felt something warm run down her face. Her vision started blurring. As the darkness slowly over took the poor girl, she heard a sound similar to Sideswipe transforming except this was louder and longer and could be heard over the ringing in her ears. With a little trouble, she managed to lift her suddenly heavy head and looked up to see two blood red lights coming toward her as darkness started filling her vision. Pahana somehow knew she should have felt fear but for some reason she only felt annoyance.

Then the darkness finally overtook her and she fell into the black void of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to give me your feedback! Tell me what you like or don't like and your favorite part.<strong>

**Oh and mini Sideswipe is from the _U__niverse_ toy line.**

**My favorite part? Pahana feeling up the Corvette. Let's face it, we all already know who it is. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Very AU! Doesn't go along with the movies other than the first has already happened. You have been warned.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Pain assaulted Pahana's eyes through her closed lids as a bright light filtered through them as she slowly woke up. She groaned and moved to put an arm over her eyes but found they were like lead.

"Pahana! You're awake!" Pahana heard Sideswipe shout, worry laced deep in his voice but she was more preoccupied with the pain that was lacing through her brain from the light and now the shouting. She could feel his small hands on her cheek.

"Not so loud," she croaked.

"Sorry," he whispered. She winced as it still sounded like he was shouting.

"Light..." she mumbled. They immediately turned off and she sighed with relief. Pahana opened her eyes slowly and once her blurry eyes she immediately took notice of the machines she was hooked up to. One of them being a monitor for her vitals and the other controlling the drip on the bag that was connected to a needle in the crook of her arm. She instantly knew she was in a hospital.

But why? She tried to recall what happened before coming here when it all suddenly came rushing back to her as she was able to recall the car chase then the crash. Her heart sped up at the thought of the crash and the possibility of Sideswipe hurt. The heart monitor sped up as it picked up her increased heartbeat.

"It's alright, Pahana!" Sideswipe spoke up quickly but quietly. "I'm right here. I'm alright," He told her as if he could read her thoughts. She slowly calmed down as he pressed himself into her cheek as he hugged her as best as he could. Pahana closed her eyes and nuzzled him as he started petting her cheek to help to calm her down. It worked and the monitor no longer rang out as she slowly calmed down.

They stayed like that for some time even when a nurse came in to check on her. When she left, Pahana finally decided to ask the question she was half fearing.

"Wha' happened?" she asked around a sticky mouth.

"The cop that was chasing us rammed the car and caused us to crash. You only got some major bruising on your right leg and ribs as well as a slight concussion. You were in a coma for a week and a half," He told her. Pahana opened her mouth to ask another question, but he interrupted her, "Don't worry, sweetspark, I'm fine. If you hadn't put me where you did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here." Sideswipe frowned as that last thought just occurred to him.

With a little trouble, Pahana brought her hand to him and touched his face with a finger and frowned back at him. He reached up and grabbed her finger in his much smaller hand and rubbed his cheekplates against her digit.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

Shaking her head, causing her head to ache and the room to swim, Pahana ignored it as best as she could and frowned before poking the face on his chest and dragged it to his shoulder. _'Something's wrong.'_

"Nothing's wrong," he tried reassuring her.

With the frown still on her face she shook her head even though it throbbed in response and lightly brushed his lips with her fingertip. _'Don't lie.'_

Sideswipe sighed. "Never could lie to you," he grumbled. He took a deep breath before continuing even though he didn't want to. "Alright, so you know how when we first met, I told you that I was your guardian angle of sorts?" He waited until his friend nodded when she recalled the memory to the best of her ability. "Well, I was sent to protect you and make sure you never became a part of the war." Pahana frowned at him with confusion in her eyes. "The war between the Autobots and Decepticons in this dimension."

Pahana's eyes widened as realization dawned. Those red lights from before, Sideswipe had always said Decepticons had red eyes or rather optics since that's what they called eyes. He also told her how he was once twenty feet tall, and those lights sure looked like they were at least twenty feet up in the air from her point of view even if she couldn't see much.

"The ones who sent me, told me that if I failed to keep you out of the war, then they would…" His voice drifted off as sorrow over took him as he remembered his punishment if he failed. He didn't speak up until he climbed up onto Pahana's chest and curled up right over her heart. Knowing he liked to listen to it and it brought him comfort, she let him stay there and trace unseen patterns over her heart. She brought her hand to him and gently stroked his back. Then he started doing something she has never seen him do in all the time she has known him.

He cried.

It broke her heart to see such a strong mech begin to cry.

"They… They said they would… that they would take me back to the Well and… a-and I could never see you again," he cried.

"Who said that, Ketchup?" Pahana croaked, starting to regain her voice a little.

He took a shuddering vent and let it out. "The Thirteen Primes."

Her hand stilled and it felt as if her heart stopped beating. Sideswipe told her stories about them. About how they were supposed to be the original and most powerful Cybertronians in all of existence besides their creator, Primus.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" he whimpered.

And they were going to take him away from her.

Pahana let her own tears fall as the thought of never having her Sideswipe next to her to enjoy all of life's pleasures and pains ever again. Her hand tightened around her friend.

"They can't take you." She whispered. "They can't…"

There came a knock on the door that led into the room so Sideswipe quickly moved to look as if he was hugging her and they both were crying from joy. The door opened a second later to reveal Pahana's parents and little brother. She put on a fake smile as soon as she saw them so as to make them believe everything was alright when really nothing was.

"How are you feeling?" Her mom, Jennifer Kreysor, asked as she sat down in a chair next to her daughter's bed. Pahana's mom had dirty blonde hair that went down to her mid back and gentle soft blue eyes as well as laugh lines.

"I've been better," Pahana told them the truth.

"Why are you crying?" Austin asked from were he was leaning against the window, where the light from the streetlights filtered through.

"Because Sides just finished telling me how close I was to dying," she half lied. He hadn't said it, but Pahana could see it in his optics by the way they shone. As she said that she felt said mech shiver minutely but not enough for anyone else in the room to notice. She tightened her hands around him in comfort.

"You gave us all a pretty big scare when we got a call from the police saying you were in a crash and you wrapped you car around a tree." Her dad, Michael Kreysor, spoke up. He was a pretty big man with muscled arms. He had brown hair and piercing brown eyes and a bit of stubble on his face from not shaving for a while mostly being he was to worried about his daughter waking up. "How did it happen?"

"I thought you would have asked Sides that?"

Micheal nodded. "We did but he couldn't tell us much."

Pahana shifted a little to get more comfortable. "Uh, well we got chased by some guy and they made me crash. They probably thought I was someone else." She told them as if it was no big deal but the three others in the room all frowned.

"But you're like a NASCAR driver for back roads," Austin commented. "How did someone make you crash?"

Pahana couldn't help but cringed as their parents whipped their heads to look at Austin and then turned their heads sharply to look at her. She was hoping they would never find out about her reckless driving on the paved, patchy and uneven, back roads as well as the dirt roads but she knew they would have found out eventually anyways.

"Eh-heh…" was all she could manage while under their stern looks. Sideswipe decided at the moment to shift and lift an arm so everyone was now looking at him.

"My fault, I encouraged her to do it," he told them truthfully and let his arm fall back down.

My. Kryesor pointed a finger at his daughter and the small mech. "We'll talk about this later, but for right now you need to worry about getting better." They all turned to leave which she was grateful for but then her dad turned back as he remembered something. "Oh and there are some other people who would like to see you." He then walked out of the room but not before making Austin leave, who wanted to stay and talk to his sister for a bit longer.

Pahana groaned, finally feeling how sore she really was suddenly felt tired and worn out from all that has recently happened and the last thing she needed was more people coming to visit her, especially now knowing that she only had Primus knows how long with her precious little Bottle of Ketchup.

After a few minutes there came another knock on the door before it opened a second later to reveal Shawn.

"Hey, 'Hana, how you fee… What's wrong?" His voice drifted before it got serious as soon as he saw the tear tracks on Pahana's face.

Just like with her family she put on a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong, just happy to be awake."

Shawn frowned. "Don't lie to me, Pahana, now what's wrong?"

She immediately dropped her façade and held an arm out to him while her other hand held Sideswipe in place. Shawn was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and not asking any questions as she cried into his shoulder. Even Sideswipe started crying, which surprised Shawn, but he never asked and just let them both cry. Eventually, they both quieted down and clung to each other while Shawn held them.

The room was quiet for a while before Shawn decided to break the silence. "So anyone want to tell me why we just had a cry-fest?"

Pahana looked to Sides, who was once again curled up right over her heart and watching her with sad optics which broke her heart even more to see such a strong little warrior so sparkbroken. She tilted her head to Shawn and silently asked for permission. Sideswipe hesitated before nodding his consent. So, after taking a shuddering breath, she told Shawn about how Sideswipe was sent to her to protect her and make sure she never entered the war. Sideswipe interjected and said that because he failed he was now going to be punished and she continued on to explain how his punishment was that he was going to be sent back to were he came from and how neither of the two knew just how much longer they had with each other. When she was done explaining, the only thing Shawn did was hug them both tighter.

"I wish I could do something," Shawn whispered. "Honestly, since you guys never leave each others sides I always saw you staying together forever." Pahana could only nod in silent agreement. Shawn paused before kissing her head and standing up. "I'll go tell the others you fell asleep." He then proceeded to walk out of the room and close the door with a silent click.

With eyes heavy from crying, Pahana looked down at Sideswipe. "Is there anyway they will let you stay with me?" She whispered quietly false hope rising up in her as she gently wiped away his tears.

Sideswipe shook his helm, "No, I failed to do what they told me and now I'm going to be punished for it."

"It's not fair."

"I know..." Sideswipe reached up and put a small hand on her cheek. "You're tired, you should sleep."

Pahana lightly shook her head, making the room spin a bit. "No. Not when I know I might never see you again." Though it seems her body was saying otherwise as her eyes were getting heavier by the seconds and she was losing focus on everything around her. Tears pricked at her eyes once more as she mumbled, "I love you, Sideswipe," before falling asleep.

-O-

Pahana breathed sharply as she was jolted awake by some unknown force. She looked around for a few seconds to try and find the culprit and let out her breath slowly as she didn't find anything. Her fingers twitched around a small form in her hands and frowned at how cold it felt. She looked down and her heart stopped and breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Below both of her hands was a small gray form, red no longer bright but dull and fading, while the heat was fading away from it slowly until it was cold to the touch.

"S-Sideswipe?" Pahana squeaked around a lump growing in her throat, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. She moved a hand and touched a finger to his helm, moving it gently so she could see his face, her breath hitching as soon as she saw the now blank look in his eyes that somehow still held emotions of sadness, grief, and a hint of pain with drying tear tracks running down his faceplates.

Her heart sped up and faintly she could hear the heart monitor beeping in alarm at her sudden increase of heart rate as realization hit home.

"Sideswipe? Please wake up, Sideswipe please..." Tears began falling as Pahana quietly called out to her best friend. She took in a shuddering breath. "Wake up..."

With shaking hands, she held them over Sideswipe's body, not really sure what to do and for once in her life she was at a loss as reality took a hold of her.

Pahana just lost the only true friend she ever had. The only one to stick with her through thick and thin.

Her best friend just died and it felt like a part of her died with him.

Her _best friend_ just died.

Her best friend just _died. _

And she was powerless to do anything to save him...

Pahana let out a broken wail as she curled up around Sideswipe's body lifeless, not even caring about the pain in her head, ribs, leg, or the IV was causing her when in comparison it was dull to what she was feeling on the inside as she curled up on her side.

"Come back!" She wailed, not even caring how loud she was or if she was heard or not, she just wanted her friend back. "_Please!_ Come back!"

Out of nowhere, a foreign feeling swelled up inside of her like a tsunami, making her let out an animalistic growl.

_How dare they take the life of someone she knew and loves without her consent! _

Pahana quieted her sobbing as she was now confused as to where this thought came from. Her eyes narrowed as she silently recalled what Sideswipe told her.

This was those damned Thirteen Prime's fault! They took him from her! And she wanted him _BACK!_

_-O-_

_Where was he? What was this place? Why couldn't he see anything? Why was everything black?_

_There was something important to him, but what was it...? What was so important? Was is his name? What was his name again?_

_Wait. Was it a 'he'? Or was it a 'she'? What was a 'he' or a 'she'? _

_Why couldn't it remember?_

_What was it trying to remember again?_

_-O-_

Everything around Pahana suddenly flashed bright, blinding her for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. Pahana blinked a few times to clear away the spots in her vision before looking around to see what looked like a desert all around her with tall twisted and warped metal pillars. There were fourteen of them, one significantly smaller than the rest and not looking so aged and warn down nor as warped or twisted as the others as if it was newer, younger and it sat right in the middle of all of the others, as if they were protecting it from an unseen danger. Two of the pillers had what looked like red lava flowing through them and they were trying to escape the circle. The others had what looked like a yellow-ish gold running through them. The sky, had two bright suns, one was a large red sun ready to burn out and the other a smaller hot, bright blue star at the beginning of its life with two silver metallic moons coming up over the horizons, a large one that looked rather close, pockmarked with craters, was just coming up in the north-east while the other one was smaller and further away while being right above the eastern side and looking as if it was setting.

Not really able to place how or why, this place somehow felt familiar to Pahana, as if she had been here before. And those eleven giant robots that stood around her, some of them holding spear-like staffs? She wasn't scared of them like she knew she should be, but they somehow also felt familiar. Like family perhaps.

Family that she was royally pissed off at. No. She was beyond pissed. She was more like an f-5 tornado jacked up on Mountain Dew, Red Bull, a ton of Five Hour Energy, and anything that is made of pure caffeine and was ready to destroy anything in her path that so much as twitched at her wrong.

Not even caring if it felt like they were fifty feet tall and could easily squish her, Pahana balled up her fists in anger and shouted at them. "You have no right taking him from me so _give him __**back**__!_"

"We gave him to you so that he would protect you and keep you from that pathetic war so that you would not be found out about and fought over." One of them spat out, annoyed at being shouted at by a youngling. "Because of his failure to keep you away from the war, we have punished him by taking his life back."

"You can't do that!" Pahana snarled, "Just because someone failed to do what you said doesn't mean you can take their life because they have just that, _a life_."

"And you are just a child about to be thrown into a power struggle you don't belong in."

Pahana stomped her foot like a child. "I don't care! Give him back!"

"You are in no position to make demands, sparkling," another one of them rumbled.

The anger inside of her intensified and her blue eyes began to glow a burning gold. The smallest pillar flashed from it's changing hues of blue to the same burning gold color as Pahana's eyes and she felt a power she never experienced before well up inside of her until it was tugging at something on a line like a rope. Something familiar.

_-O-_

_What was that? What was that pulling? What was pulling it?_

_Why did it feel like it knew who was pulling it? Why did it feel important to him?_

_Him? Him! He was a him! How could he have possibly forgot that?_

_What was that light way up there? The one he was being drawn to?_

_There's that feeling again. Like he knew who was pulling him..._

_Pahana!_

_-O-_

The tugging continued even when eight of the eleven metal titans over her head began to shout in protest at what she was doing until a faint spot in front of her began to glow, brightening by the second until a sparkling orb of blue-white light was floating in front of her at chest height. Pahana's body moved without her bidding as she reached up and gently brushed her hand against the pulsing orb until a faint outline of something, or rather someone, began to form.

Regaining control of her limb, Pahana snatched her hand back and held it to her chest with her other hand as she took a step back and watched in amazement as the outline gained form, color and depth until her best friend stood in front of her. This time though he was a few inches taller than her 5'8" and she could just barely see through him as if he was a ghost or a mirage and in the middle of his chest she could make out the light of his brightly glowing spark as it pulses in a steady rhythm.

Sideswipe looked around in confusion until his optics landed on Pahana and grinned. Then he noticed the forms that were standing around them and the grin quickly disappeared and dread filled him as he noted how furious most of them looked. His spark began pulsing at a faster rate but slowed back to its original pace as he heard Pahana speak.

"Sideswipe?" Pahana whispered in amazement, a part of her not believing what was clearly right there. Forgetting everything around her, she took a step forward while reaching out a hand to touch Sideswipe but as soon as her hand passed through his chest she snatched her hand back as if it was burned and continued holding it against her chest.

Sideswipe looked back at her and smiled reassuringly as Pahana continued to look at him with wide eyes.

Pahana smiled back and as if she knew what she was doing, she ignored the towering metal beings around her and before any of them could intervene she reached out and grabbed Sideswipe's spark, his form disappearing as she did so and held his spark close to her chest in a protective manner. She concentrated and like last time there was a bright flash of light and she found herself back in her hospital bed lying on her back with a nurse and a doctor at the sides of her bed looking at something next to her bed with wide startled gazes.

She looked around in confusion trying to remember when she laid on her back and when the nurse and doctor entered her room. Pahana jolted in alarm when she remembered being told her time with her best friend was coming to a close and immediately noticed Sideswipe was no longer on her chest and began to panic as she searched around her but stopped when her wide eyes landed on his crimson form standing next to her bed looking at his hands and new body.

Sideswipe was still the same as he was before except he was bigger. Much bigger. Like he was now six foot bigger.

He looked up at the other three in the room. "Well this is new." He promptly dropped offline and fell to the floor unconscious making the doctor and nurse jump as a loud noise ring through the room as soon as he hit the floor.

The room swam and her ribs screamed as Pahana lurched to look over the side of the bed down at him.

"Sides?" She asked curiously. Not getting a response she began to worry and looked to the doctor who was still standing in shock next to the immobile mech. "Uhm, could you listen to see if there is a humming coming from his chest?"

That seemed to knock the doctor out of her shock as she took the stethoscope from her pocket and putting it on she placed the end on his chest. After a few seconds she stood up and put the stethoscope back in her pocket.

"I think he's fine." She reported.

"So it didn't sound as if it was faltering?" Pahana still wasn't convinced he was fine. After all, why would the Primes threaten to take him only to make him bigger?

The doctor shook her head. "No, now lay back down."

Pahana was reluctant to take her eyes off of Sideswipe but she did as she was told. Soon enough the doctor was done checking her bruising and making sure all of her vitals were fine she left, but not before helping to sit Pahana up. Five minutes later her dad and older brother, Aaron, came in and had to do a double take as soon as they saw Sideswipe passed out on the floor.

Michael swore. "When the doc said he got bigger I didn't realize she meant _that_ much bigger. Alright let's get him up on a chair."

Aaron moved a chair next to Sideswipe's prone form then helped his father to move the now much heavier mech to the chair. Once he was in the chair, both Pahana's dad and brother were breathing hard.

"How much you think he weighs?" Aaron asks as he slowly regains his breath.

"Gotta be somewhere between two-hundred and three-hundred." Michael grunted as he stretched his sore back muscles.

"Felt more like four-hundred to five-hundred." Aaron mumbled under his breath.

Their dad moved to sit next to Pahana on her bed with a sigh.

"How are you doing?" he asked, noting her gaze stayed on Sideswipe.

"I'm fine. The doctor said my ribs will heal in about three to four weeks as long as I don't do anything strenuous."

"Question," Aaron spoke up from where he now sat in a chair at the end of the bed and jerked a thumb toward Sideswipe. "How did he go from six inch to six foot?"

Pahana frowned as she tried to think around her headache which was starting to cause colorful explosions only she see right before her eyes so she pressed the button that would give her more of the liquid Benadryl that would both get rid of her headache and put her to sleep. "I don't know. I was hoping he would tell me when he wakes up." The room fell silent as the three watched were the mech was sitting haphazardly.

Michael exhaled loudly as he stood up from the bed. "Well we better be gettin' home since I have work in the morning." He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. He pulled away. "And remember if you need us you can just ask a nurse or doctor to call and we'll come running."

Starting to feel the affects she smiled and mumbled. "I know you will." She rolled her head where it lay on the backrest. "Can you put that back down?"

Her dad reached over and did as she wanted till she was lying down again.

"Night, dad." She mumbled right before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Michael smiled down at her. Both father and son then, as quietly as they could, vacated the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a warning updates will not be consistent. I am going to try and keep the chapters long and that requires more time to write them. In advance, thank you for your patience.<strong>

**Don't forget to give me your feedback! Tell me what you like or don't like and your favorite part.  
><strong>

**My favorite line:_ She was beyond pissed. She was more like an f-5 tornado jacked up on Mountain Dew, Red Bull, a ton of Five Hour Energy, and anything that is made of pure caffeine and was ready to destroy anything in her path that so much as twitched at her wrong.__  
><em>**


End file.
